Mental Notes
by Annie Park
Summary: April's new friends have their charm. But live with them will be more difficult than she thought. After all, how many mental notes she need to write will not be surprised for that mutant turtles? Many, if you remember that they are ninjas. Surprise is their specialty. Collection of One-Shot's, Drabbles and series of this unforgettable group. INCLUYE VERSIÓN EN ESPAÑOL.
1. The coffee

**MENTAL NOTE.**

 **Author:** Annie Park.

 **Summary:** April's new friends have their charm. But live with them will be more difficult than she thought. After all, how many mental notes she need to write will not be surprised that mutant turtles? Many, if you remember that they are ninjas. Surprise is their specialty. Collection of One-Shot's, Drabbles and series of this unforgettable group.

 **Rating:** K-T.

 **Genre:** Humor.

 **Characters:** In this first One-Shot, turtles and April are the 'stars', but I have the idea that all possible characters involved in this story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, although I really want.

 **Author's note:** Well, I guess this is proof that I am alive. Ha, no, seriously. How long have I gone? A million years? A decade? Five months? I think about three months. Or two, whatever. But you know I love them and I never stop writing. It's just that the school keeps me really busy. And I know that is not an excuse, but I maintain that I am stubborn.

This is intended to be a collection of my "ants", also known as ideas, to have accumulated One-Shot's, Drabble, "Deleted scenes", etc., of all turtles and April. That is, I do not write much about Donnie and Leo, so this will help me to open my mind and work with these characters that I also love and I do not usually play on my computer.

As little notes or clarifications of this work: the stories will not go in chronological order, but I pretend that they understand anyway; I have the idea that absolutely all relate between them; there will be none romance. That is, I do not want to get into that. Perhaps occasionally things that can be misinterpreted, but I will try to be not very regularly because I do not want to get into controversy. Only I will if I believe it necessary or if you asked me for. Sorry if I add a few things Raphril. It is my OTP, and it is inevitable. As I said before, I will not stand in the romances, but Raphril is too much for me to not write from time to time. I guess if I put it, it will be so that I would have liked it to be represented in a specific episode. I would like to go deeper into this couple, and not referring as "something", just as friends. That is, to be honest, who does not think is so necessary that more interaction between these two characters on the show? Because it is necessary. I love to interact with this couple subtly, so I intend to go enlarged their relationship to be writing over time.

I will devote a story to each character. This, precisely, is dedicated to Leo. I love him so much. And I am sure that, despite being "five star", educated and responsible, he has its clumsy and ridiculous side that fascinates me.

The whole cover story "mental notes" April writes down and keeping in her brain to be prepared subsequently to unforeseen future.

I adore you!

Sorry for the long introduction, but I promise you I tried to accommodate all possible clarification here, to don't more long boring introductions.

Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Mental note: Never bring coffee to the den, or Leonardo will be strange. Starbucks is bad for mental health.**

The bubbling noise spread through the room and around the Laboratory: shrill whistles and hardware crawling on the floor. The sound like water poured down the walls and flowed through cracks in the concrete, hiding in the darkest corners.

April had to admit, indeed, that the four new friends had their charm. She had a week to meet them and she knew almost perfectly the personality of each. She knew, somehow, what their preferred tastes were, what they liked to do in the morning and who was leaving the tap open every forty-five minutes (Mental note: Mike always carries a water balloon). However, if she was honest with herself, well, it was obvious that also the have a million of mysteries.

It was why her female ego was spoiled when she concluded with unprecedented security who was causing all the noise. She failed in his deduction.

Donnie had left and she fired the lab when they heard the clatter of weapons falling into the dojo, followed by shrill cries repeating confusing words. Now they were there, at the entrance of the place where the turtles trained, looking puzzled a noisy bundle on the ground.

April looked side to side, rocking on her heels back and forth. That was so... confusing. Like inexplicable as the thunderstorm during sunny days. Holding her breath in her throat, the redhead walked unsteadily forward and placed her hands on the back of Donnie. Although he wore centimeters above her height, she could reach out and lift the face to look over his shoulder.

Leonardo lay in the dojo, giving clumsy and spoiled jumps, mumbling nonsense. His muscles seemed stiff under stress movements. He moved his fingers from time to time, as if he had insects in the skin; the he stretched and rolled them on the palms of his hands. He had a smile on his face (certainly disconcerting) not reach his eyes-red.

"Work, work, work. Train, train, train", he crooned, with surprisingly quick voice.

She turned her eye a bit and threw the other two guys out. The duo shared a look of bewilderment. Their minds were trying to process what they were receiving, but did not understand it perfectly. It was understandable. She could not blame them because, after all, she probably felt even more confused than them.

It was simple: the mind was not ready to plunge into incomprehension. The mind still patterns, variables, statistics and probability. Chose options; it reasoned in seconds. All based on knowledge.

But never her mind had knowledge of a Leonardo with such behavior.

That is, her first impression of Leonardo was: Man-responsible. The first time she spoke to the group, Leo had finally assumed its responsibility as a leader and gave her peace. That is, if you provide reassurance was what was to become a leader. It was, right?

At that time, the consequence in she (normal pulse, calm her mind and peaceful security) seemed incredible because, despite the nerves and anxiety she felt at that moment, her gentle voice (but firm) saying the help was... relaxing.

After having seen a week, she deduced that he was the kind of guy five-star in the group. He knew how to do everything: stealth, being skillful, that rare thing with his feet while beating his head and rub his stomach, he could uncover bathroom and he knew a few words in French and Japanese. The cautious and be agile ninja? That left him perfectly. He was careful, meticulous, quiet and clean... He was "five-star". The kind of guy that stops you from doing nonsense.

What she was seeing now, over the Don's shoulder, he was treading completely her expectations. Leonardo was _not_ noisy. Leonardo was _not_ eccentric. He was _not_ hyperactive. And he _was_ careful. Why was he acting like that?

She almost laughed when Raphael took Leonardo's arm and pulled him. All the time he had been calling his name with a frown until he had enough and opted for less frustrating option for him. The fun fact of the matter was that Michelangelo tried to control the hyperactive Leonardo bottom, firmly grasping his knees. Following the sudden movement of Raph, Leonardo was fired Mike aside and whirled still cling to the body of his brother. That was a terrible idea, because the feet of Leo now trod without rhythm in Mike's shell.

The poor turtle whined below. "Oh, Jesus, that hurts!"

Donnie approached to help. The intelligent turtle ran wordlessly toward the center of the dojo and grabbed other arm of Leonardo. The mutant grabbed his older brother hard and, with a push, managed to remove him from Michelangelo. Now Raph held his left arm and Donnie held the right. And both made a maximum effort to control the movement of the feet of his brother.

However, it was obvious that Leo would not let a setback like that stop him.

With the skill of a trained ninja, the mutant launched both feet sideways and pulled his arms up. He then rolled his both elbows back and threw sideways with one quick stroke. That was just the beginning. Like an enraged animal, Leo was thrown into the entrance where she was.

Although she was not slow, Leonardo was much faster. When April attempted to move to one side, it was too late. Leo ran to her direction, to reach their level, hit her with the force of a ninja. Leo's shoulder slammed into her side and his feet floundered backward before falling to the ground. Leo did not flinch at the consequences. He just kept running out while April moaning on the floor, with sore muscles.

"Oh, wow."

Donnie knelt beside her while Mike and Raph limping in search of their brother.

"Thank you, Donnie," she muttered, while Don's fingers curled gently around her shoulders and pulled her up.

"No problem. Are you okay?"

April rocked back on her feet and half-smiled. "Sure..." She broke off. When Donnie's hands away from her shoulders, her legs trembled beneath her and back muscles burned him. "Or not…"

Before falling to the ground a second time, Donnie grabbed her shoulders and made her walk beside him. While searching for the other three, April rubbed her back again and again, retching.

"What the...?" She began. "Oh. I didn't think Leo was so strong."

Donnie scowled.

"I mean, I know all of you are strong and that stuff, but..."

"Truth" Don interrupted, "it is strange. I mean..."

A sound from the kitchen alerted her nerves.

A quick look towards that direction, she said a victory. He was in the kitchen, knocking over food containers and packages at random. He kept screaming and shouting meaningless words as he jumped and looked clumsy jumps everywhere.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Raph growled. April could watch him from the corner of the eye: arms held tightly against his body tight. And his chest rose and fell irregularly.

April tapped her elbow against the ribs of Don and motioned with her head that they had to go there and help. Donnie walked with her on one side, and his eyes wandered from the entrance to spot his friend, because then, of a sudden, Leo had disappeared.

She could not process it. It was too sudden to do so. Only she saw a white flash, felt a severe burning in her head and her pulse overflowed when she finally fainted. The blow had been loud and rude and unpredictable.

Fainting was a bit dramatic, but less than what she could have expected. It just fell flat on her stomach and right side of her face slammed the cold floor.

"Ouch," she moaned, from below.

She did not lose consciousness, but stopped her ears so that she could not hear more than an annoying buzz and a steady and sharp "beep".

The sounds came to her deformed and watery, as if she underwater. However, she managed to hear a distant laugh. "You fell!" Someone said. Surely it was Leo.

She was about to growl: _No, you little naive, I'm admiring how beautiful the ground._ But her body would not let her make a sound.

Leonardo continued his ridiculous speech. "You fell, you fell!"

And then, silence. It looked like someone had thrown his mouth with one hand. Probably just they locked him in a childproof room and noise.

"Guys." She heard Mike, very hard. "I don't sound like he, is it?" He lamented.

A laugh hoarse and brief. "No, Mikey. You sound worse."

Someone took April's arm and pulled her back to lift. Maybe too hard, because her little body off the ground at high speed, flew and bounced against her 'assistant', then staggered to finish at a considerable distance, but short.

Yes, it is true, perhaps too hard. In addition, the way his hands tangled in her frail body, and judging by the abruptness of the uprising, she deduced that Raph was her 'assistant'.

"Be careful!" Donnie moaned.

"But I am, brainiac. She also matters me."

"I'll tell her you said that," Mike taunted, as he laughed.

Silence.

"She heard," Raph growled.

She rubbed her face as she gestures. Among incomprehensible murmurs, she managed to articulate: "Oh, well. That hurts."

Colored lights danced in front of her field of vision. And, besides that, an unmistakable distinction between deformed blackness green figures.

"I can't see anything!" She croaked, as she clung to the one body roughly near her: April supported with little elegance and subtlety in Raph's shoulder and staggered.

Her comment was ignored, so she assumed she did not say that with enough volume.

Raphael chuckled when he noticed her disheveled appearance and staggered to the surprise grip but he did not complain.

Mike frowned and made a boyish grin. "I didn't sound like that! I am sure Leonardo sounds worse!"

"Children, kids, be serious," Donnie said. "We need know why Leo is acting like that." He shot a swift glance at the door and then muttered. "And we must do before Sensei come back because..."

Donnie's voice trailed off until there was more than a buzz. April's eyelids closed and the cold sweat ran through the spine. However, before succumbing to unconsciousness, ignorance and terrible darkness, two arms held her with strength below the shoulders and dragged her into a warm sleep. And despite the constant ringing in the ears, she kept hearing the shots clearly that managed to conceive.

"April."

.

.

.

.

.

Four pairs of eyes watched from above when she regained consciousness. Her eyes adjusted to the environment, and she could direct a beam of light in her eyes, followed by a green blur.

"April?" Donnie called. "Can you hear me?"

She nodded carefully. Where she was? Who owned that voice? Who was that green-guy? After fuming over the side of the skull, and wander among her stupid memory, she managed to remember.

"Loud and clear, Donnie." She mumbled. She paused. "Very strong, indeed."

"Oh I'm sorry. I was screaming."

"I'm so sorry, April. Seriously, I'm sorry." That he was Leo. "I didn't know what I was doing."

A moment, "I'm sorry?" Yes. That was the Leo again. _The Leo._

"April? Can you hear us?"

April growled. "Uh-huh, uh-huh. Loud and clear." She crawled across the smooth, cold surface of the sofa and tried to sit through elbows.

Bad idea.

Endless colors danced before her eyes, blocking her vision. Her stomach lurched as she sat and bile rose in her throat.

"... April?"

"Guys?" She croaked. "Where are you?"

A warm hand curled around her shoulder. "What do you see?" The sound was still loud and distorted. Too loud. She blinked consecutively until her vision became blurred.

"Donnie, stop yelling," Leo told him calmly.

"I would if she responded to any of my questions, Leonardo. Probably not…"

"I should never drink this coffee."

"The coffees are murderers, true," Mike intervened.

"Or maybe you should never throw a pan on her head!"

"Calm down, Don. She'll be fine."

"Raphael, stop to..."

When the redhead sat up, when her nausea fled of her body and finally she managed to make out the figures broken her friends, she almost laughs. The four pairs of eyes turned toward her in an instant, and all showed concern, as if they had somehow caused her a cerebral collapse.

"Oh, snap. She can't talks, guys!" Mike shouted.

She could not help it: she laughed a lot. The situation was so incredibly absurd.

Amid the graceful whirl, she could make out Raph raised eyebrows.

"Oh, good. Have you seen that, Leo? You provoked a crisis in her brain," Don complained.

"Maybe she just has the 'wrong-Mikey'" Raph argued, smirking.

"Hey!"

April smiled. "I'm fine, guys."

A chorus of sighs came later.

She stretched her arms with shock. "Oh, guys. You are so sweet. It really seemed that one was going to give myself his brain if it was necessary."

Leo shook his head sheepishly. "I'm glad you're all right, April. I did not want to…"

"No problem. It's okay. I know. Just…"

"What?" Donnie asked her, still in his manic state and the vocal cords used out.

"I still do not understand how it is that Leo acted..."

"Oh, yeah." Donnie smiled at April. "He drank coffee. You know, that's like drug for the turtles." He paused, laughed. But, realizing that no one was amused at his terrible joke, he continued: "We still do not know how that one came into the kitchen."

April saw a vision. A fleeting blur in her mind. She remembered the white glass with green print. She recalled the winding letters framed around a symbol: "Starbucks".

Fuck.

She had brought coffee. She had been the den this morning, of course; all because of her lack of sleep and lack of neurons in the brain. She had left on the table. She had gone to work with Donnie without had completely drunk. What had crossed her mind? What? Oh, shit. She had been responsible for everything. She had brought 'the power of destruction'.

Suddenly he assaulted the vertigo.

"Yeah, I think that will remain a mystery, Donnie," Mike laughed.

Oh no. Nausea had returned. That is, she was new in the group and had already caused an uproar, demons.

"I did it", she managed, in a small voice.

"What?" Leo asked her.

"I brought coffee. I left it on the table."

There was silence.

"Oh, well, sorry, April."

She left the blind terror aside and replaced confusion. "Sorry…? Wait. What?"

Leo grimaced. "Yeah, I'm sorry about your coffee. I should not drink it. It must be the dream. That is, I have not slept well because of the training, so should confuse your glass with my glass and..."

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait." April smiled, those guys were definitely a charm. "Are you apologizing for having sleep?" She tried not to sound their fun interspersed with her voice. It did not work out.

Leo smiled-half. "I think."

She smiled. "You guys surprise me."

Mikey rocked forward and smiled, eyes shining. "Since you're well... would you see this incredible new movie with me?"

She smiled. "Sure."

"Movie Night!" He yelled, smiling.

When April rose from the sofa to follow the guys into the kitchen and prepare popcorn, and feeling horrible headache and cloudy, she realized something: Yes. The coffee was bad. Meaning? Drugs for turtles, collateral accidents in the brain. (Mental note: Starbucks's coffee is too bad for mental health, even if it is good that a melted chocolate).

* * *

 **N/A: End of my first One-Shot on this story! Leave your comments, readers! I love to hear from you. And Fav's, I love Fav's! xD**

 **I adore you! I hope to continue this very soon! Now I have the ideas 'ants' walking through my brain, so I do not think it's much complication for me.**

 **I love you so much!**

 **OH. I SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR ALL GRAMMAR ERRORS. I don't improved a lot in my English since the last time I wrote in this language.**

* * *

— **TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL—**

 **NOTA MENTAL.**

 **Autor:** Annie Park.

 **Resumen:** Los nuevos amigos de Abril tienen su encanto. Pero convivir con ellos será más difícil de lo que ella cree. Después de todo, ¿cuántas notas mentales tendrá que anotar para no sorprenderse de las tortugas mutantes? Muchas, sí recuerdas que son ninjas. Sorprender es su especialidad. Colección de One-Shot's, Drabbles y series de este grupo inolvidable.

 **Clasificación:** K-T.

 **Género:** Humor.

 **Personajes:** En este primer One-Shot, las tortugas y Abril son los protagonistas, pero tengo la idea de que todos los personajes posibles participen en esta historia.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Yo no poseo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, aunque lo desee realmente.

 **Nota del autor:** Bueno, supongo que esto es una prueba de que estoy viva. Ja, no, en serio. ¿Cuánto llevo ausente? ¿Un millón de años? ¿Una década? ¿Cinco meses? Creo que cerca de tres. O dos, cómo sea. Pero saben que los adoro y que jamás dejaré de escribir. Es sólo que la escuela me mantiene realmente ocupada. Y sé que no resulta como excusa, pero la mantengo porque soy obstinada.

Esto pretende ser una colección de mis "hormiguitas", también conocidas como ideas, para tener acumulados One-Shot's, Drabbles, "escenas eliminadas", etc., de todas las tortugas y Abril. Es decir, yo no suelo escribir mucho acerca de Donnie y Leo, así que esto me ayudará a abrir mi mente y trabajar con estos personajes que también adoro y que no suelo representar en mi computador.

Como pequeñas notas o aclaraciones sobre este trabajo: las historias no irán en orden cronológico, pero pretendo que se entiendan de todos modos; tengo la idea de que absolutamente todas guarden relación entre ellas; no habrá romance, de ninguno. Es decir, no quiero meterme en eso. Tal vez, de vez en cuando meta cosas que puedan malinterpretarse, pero intentaré que no sean muy regularmente porque no quiero entrar en polémica. Sólo lo haré si lo creo necesario o si me lo piden. Lamento mucho si agrego varias cosas Raphril. Es mi OTP, y es inevitable. Como ya dije, no quiero interponerme en los romances, pero Raphril es demasiado para mí como para no escribirlo de vez en vez. Supongo que si alguna vez lo pongo, va a ser de forma que me hubiera gustado que fuera representado en un episodio en específico. Me gustaría profundizar más en esta pareja, y no refiriéndome como "algo", si no precisamente como amigos. Es decir, siendo sinceros, ¿quién no cree que sea necesaria más interacción entre estos dos personajes en el show? Porque es necesaria. Me encantaría interactuar con esta pareja de forma sutil, así que pretendo ir agrandado su relación al ir escribiendo a lo largo del tiempo.

Creo que dedicaré una historia a cada personaje. Este, precisamente, va dedicado a Leo. Que tanto lo amo. Y estoy segura de que, a pesar de ser "cinco estrellas", educado y responsable, tiene su lado torpe y ridículo que me fascina.

Toda la historia abarcará "Notas mentales" que Abril va anotando y guardando en su cerebro para estar preparada posteriormente a futuros imprevistos.

¡Los adoro!

Lamento la introducción larga, pero les prometo que intenté acomodar todas las aclaraciones posibles aquí, para no hacer más introducciones largas y aburridas.

¡Disfruten y háganme saber lo que piensan!

* * *

 **Nota mental: Jamás llevar café a la guarida, o Leonardo se pondrá extraño. Starbucks es malo para la salud mental.**

El ruido se esparció a borbotones por la sala y el Laboratorio: silbidos agudos y piezas metálicas arrastrándose en el suelo. Los sonidos se derramaban como agua por las paredes y fluían por las grietas del cemento, escondiéndose en los rincones más recónditos.

Abril tenía que admitir, ciertamente, que sus cuatro nuevos amigos tenían su encanto. Ella llevaba una semana de conocerlos y conocía prácticamente a la perfección la personalidad de cada uno. Sabía, en cierta forma, cuáles eran sus gustos preferidos, qué les gustaba hacer en la mañana y quién era el que dejaba el grifo abierto cada cuarenta y cinco minutos (Nota mental: Mike siempre lleva consigo un globo de agua). Sin embargo, si era sincera consigo misma, vaya, era obvio que también contaban con un millón de misterios.

Era por eso que su ego femenino se vio estropeado cuando ella dedujo con una seguridad inaudita quién era el causante de todo aquel ruido. Y falló en su deducción.

Donnie y ella habían salido disparados del Laboratorio cuando escucharon el estrépito de las armas al caer en el dojo, seguido de gritos agudos, repitiendo palabras confusas. Ahora estaban allí, en la entrada del lugar en el que las tortugas entrenaban, observando perplejos a un bulto ruidoso en el suelo.

Abril miró de un lado a otro, balanceándose sobre los talones hacia delante y atrás. Aquello era tan… confuso. Tan inexplicable como los relámpagos y truenos durante días soleados. Conteniendo el aliento en la garganta, la pelirroja caminó vacilante hacia el frente y colocó las manos sobre el caparazón de Donnie. A pesar de los centímetros que él llevaba por encima de su altura, ella pudo estirarse y alzar el rostro para mirar por encima de su hombro.

Leonardo yacía en el dojo, dando saltos torpes y estropeados, farfullando cosas sin sentido. La mayoría de sus músculos parecían rígidos bajo la tensión de los movimientos. Movía los dedos de vez en cuando, como si tuviera insectos entre la piel; los estiraba y hacía rodar sobre las palmas de sus manos. Tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro (ciertamente desconcertante) que no le llegaba a los enrojecidos ojos.

"Trabajar, trabajar, trabajar. Entrenar, entrenar, entrenar", canturreaba él, con voz sorprendentemente rápida.

Ella giró su vista un poco y echó un vistazo a los otros dos sujetos. El dúo compartía una mirada de desconcierto. Sus mentes estaban tratando de procesar lo que estaban percibiendo, pero no lo comprendían a la perfección. Era entendible. Ella no podía culparlos ya que, después de todo, probablemente se sentía aún más confundida que ellos.

Era simple: la mente no estaba preparada para sumirse en la incomprensión. La mente seguía patrones, variables, estadísticas y probabilidades. Escogía opciones; razonaba en segundos. Todo en base a sus conocimientos.

Pero su mente nunca tuvo el conocimiento de un Leonardo con tal comportamiento.

Es decir, su primera impresión de Leonardo fue: chico-responsable. La primera vez que ella habló con el grupo, Leo definitivamente había asumido su responsabilidad como líder y le proporcionó tranquilidad. Es decir, si proporcionar tranquilidad era lo que debía hacer un líder. Lo era, ¿no?

En aquel momento, la consecuencia en ella (su pulso normal, la calma de su mente y la pacífica seguridad) le pareció increíble porque, a pesar de los nervios e inquietud que sentía en ese momento, su voz apacible (pero firme) diciendo que la ayudarían resultó… relajante.

Después de haberlo visto toda una semana, había deducido que era el típico chico-cinco-estrellas del grupo. Sabía hacer de todo: ser sigiloso, ser hábil, esa cosa rara con los pies mientras golpeas tu cabeza y frotas tu estómago, podía destapar su baño y sabía unas palabras en francés y japonés. Sin contar todo eso del ninja cauteloso y ágil. Eso le salía a la perfección. Era cuidadoso, meticuloso, silencioso e impecable. Era… cinco estrellas. El tipo de chico que te impide hacer tonterías.

Lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo, por encima del hombro de Don, estaba pisando por completo sus expectativas. Leonardo _no_ era ruidoso. Leonardo _no_ era excéntrico. Mucho menos hiperactivo. Y _era_ cuidadoso. ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa manera?

Ella estuvo a punto de echarse a reír cuando Raphael tomó a Leonardo de un brazo y tiró de él. Todo el tiempo lo había estado llamando por su nombre con el ceño fruncido hasta que se hartó y optó por la opción menos frustrante para él. La cuestión divertida del asunto era que Miguel Ángel intentaba controlar al Leonardo hiperactivo desde abajo, sujetando firmemente sus rodillas. Como consecuencia del brusco movimiento de Raph, Leonardo fue despedido hacia un costado y Mike giró sobre sí mismo sin dejar de aferrarse al cuerpo de su hermano. Eso había sido una terrible idea, porque los pies de Leo ahora pisoteaban sin ritmo el caparazón de Mike.

La pobre tortuga gimoteó debajo. "Oh, Jesús, ¡eso duele!"

Donnie se aproximó a ayudarlos. La tortuga inteligente corrió sin decir palabra hacia el centro del dojo y sujetó a Leonardo por el otro brazo. El mutante sujetó a su hermano mayor con fuerza y, de un empujón, logró apartarlo de Miguel Ángel. Ahora Raph sujetaba el brazo izquierdo de Leo y Donnie sujetaba el derecho. Y ambos hacían un esfuerzo máximo por controlar el movimiento de los pies de su hermano (que ahora danzaban arrítmicamente).

Sin embargo, era obvio que Leo no iba a dejar que un contratiempo como ese lo detuviera.

Con la destreza de un ninja entrenado, el mutante lanzó ambos pies hacia los costados y tiró de sus brazos hacia arriba. A continuación, revoleó ambos codos hacia atrás y los lanzó hacia los lados con un golpe rápido. Eso fue sólo el principio. Como un animal enfurecido, Leo salió despedido hacia la entrada, donde se encontraba ella.

A pesar de que ella no era lenta, Leonardo era mucho más rápido. Cuando Abril intentó moverse hacia un costado, fue demasiado tarde. Leo corrió hacia su dirección y, al llegar a su nivel, chocó contra ella con la fuerza de un ninja. El hombro de Leo se estrelló contra su costado y sus pies trastabillaron hacia atrás antes de caer al suelo. Leo no se inmutó ante las consecuencias. Él sólo continuó corriendo hacia afuera mientras Abril gemía en el suelo, con los músculos doloridos.

"Oh, vaya."

Donnie se arrodilló junto a ella mientras Mike y Raph cojeaban en busca de su hermano.

"Gracias, Donnie", masculló ella, al tiempo que los dedos de Don se enroscaban con suavidad alrededor de sus hombros y tiraba de ella hacia arriba.

"No hay problema. ¿Estás bien?"

Abril se balanceó sobre sus pies y sonrió a medias. "Seguro…" Ella se interrumpió. Cuando las manos de Donnie se alejaron de sus hombros, sus piernas temblaron por debajo de ella y los músculos de la espalda le ardieron. "O no…"

Antes de caer al suelo por segunda vez, Donnie la sujetó por los hombros y la hizo caminar a su lado. Mientras buscaban a los otros tres, Abril frotó su espalda una y otra vez, dando arcadas.

"¿Pero qué…?" Comenzó. "Oh. No creí que Leo fuera tan fuerte."

Donnie frunció el ceño.

"Es decir, sé que todos ustedes son fuertes y eso, pero…"

"La verdad" interrumpió Don, "es extraño. Me refiero a..."

Un sonido proveniente de la cocina alertó sus nervios.

Un rápido vistazo hacia aquella dirección, le aseguró una victoria. Leo estaba en la cocina, tumbando recipientes y paquetes de comida al azar. Seguía chillando y gritando palabras sin sentido mientras brincaba y daba torpes saltos por todos lados.

"¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?" gruñó Raph. Abril pudo observarlo por el rabillo del ojo: mantenía los brazos firmemente apretados contra su cuerpo. Y su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente.

Abril golpeó suavemente el codo contra las costillas de Don y le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que debían dirigirse hacia allí y ayudar. Donnie caminó, con ella por un lado, y sus ojos divagaron desde la entrada para divisar a su amigo, pues, de un momento a otro, Leo había desaparecido.

Ella no pudo procesarlo. Fue demasiado repentino para poder hacerlo. Sólo distinguió un destello blanco, sintió un ardor fuerte en la cabeza y el pulso se le desbordó cuando finalmente se desmayó. El golpe había sido estruendoso y tosco. E impredecible.

El desmayo fue un poco dramático, pero menos de lo que ella pudo haber esperado. Simplemente cayó de bruces sobre su estómago y el lado derecho de su rostro golpeó con fuerza el frío suelo de cemento.

"Ouch", gimió ella, desde abajo.

No perdió la conciencia, pero sus oídos se taparon de modo que no lograba escuchar más que un molesto zumbido y un constante y agudo "beep".

Los sonidos le llegaban deformes y acuosos, como si estuviera debajo del agua. Sin embargo, alcanzó a escuchar una risa lejana. "¡Te caíste!" Alguien dijo. Seguramente era Leo.

Ella estuvo a punto de gruñir: _No, pequeño ingenuo, estoy admirando lo bello que es el suelo._ Pero su cuerpo no le permitió emitir sonido.

Leonardo siguió con su discurso ridículo. "¡Te caíste, te caíste!"

Y de pronto, silencio. Parecía que alguien le había sumido la boca con una mano. O que se la había arrancado. Probablemente sólo lo encerraron en una habitación a prueba de niños y ruidos molestos.

"Chicos." Escuchó a Mike, muy difícilmente. "Yo no sueno así, ¿no es cierto?", se lamentó.

Una risa; ronca y breve, como entre dientes. "No, Mikey. Suenas peor."

Alguien tomó a Abril de un brazo y tiró de ella hacia atrás para levantarla. Tal vez con demasiada fuerza, porque su pequeño cuerpo se separó a toda velocidad del suelo, voló y rebotó contra el de su ayudante, para después terminar tambaleándose a una distancia considerable, pero corta.

Sí, es cierto, tal vez con demasiada fuerza. Además, por la forma en que sus manos se enredaron en su frágil cuerpo, y a juzgar por lo brusco del levantamiento, ella dedujo que Raph era su ayudante.

"¡Ten cuidado!", gimió Donnie.

"Lo tengo, cerebrito. Ella también me importa."

"Voy a decirle que dijiste eso", se burló Mike, mientras reía.

Silencio.

"Ya lo escuchó", gruñó Raph.

Ella se frotó la cara mientras hacía gestos. Entre murmullos incomprensibles, logró articular: "Oh, vaya. Eso dolió."

Luces de colores bailaban frente a su campo de visión. Y, además de eso, una negrura inconfundible se distinguía entre deformes figuras verdes.

"¡No puedo ver nada!" graznó ella, mientras se aferraba toscamente al único cuerpo que tenía cerca: Abril se apoyó, con poca elegancia y sutileza, en el hombro de Raph y trastabilló.

Su comentario fue ignorado, así que supuso que no lo dijo con suficiente volumen.

Raphael se rió entre dientes al notar su aspecto despeinado y se tambaleó ante el sorpresivo agarre, pero no se quejó.

Mike frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca infantil. "¡Yo no sueno así! ¡Estoy seguro de que Leonardo suena peor!"

"Niños, sean serios", dijo Donnie. "Debemos saber por qué Leo está actuando así." Él echó una rauda mirada a la puerta y después murmuró. "Y debemos hacerlo antes de que Sensei vuelva porque…"

La voz de Donnie se fue apagando hasta que no quedó más que un zumbido. Los párpados de Abril se cerraron y el sudor frío le corrió a través de la espina dorsal. Sin embargo, antes de sucumbir a la inconsciencia, a la ignorancia y a la terrible oscuridad, dos brazos la sujetaron con fuerza por debajo de los hombros y la arrastraron en un cálido sueño. Y, a pesar del constante zumbido en los oídos, ella seguía escuchando con claridad la última palabra que logró concebir.

"Abril."

.

.

.

.

.

Cuatro pares de ojos la observaban desde arriba cuando recuperó la conciencia. Sus ojos se adaptaron al ambiente, y pudo distinguir un haz de luz directo en sus ojos, seguido de un borrón verde.

"¿Abril?" llamó Donnie. "¿Puedes oírme?"

Ella asintió cuidadosamente. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿A quién pertenecía esa voz? ¿Quién era ese tipo verde? Después de echar humo por el costado del cráneo, y divagar entre su estúpida memoria, ella logró recordar.

"Fuerte y claro, Donnie." Masculló. Ella hizo una pausa. "Muy fuerte, de hecho."

"Oh, lo siento. Estaba gritando."

"Lo lamento tanto, Abril. En serio, perdona." Ese era Leo. "No sabía lo que estaba haciendo."

Un momento, "¿lo lamento?, ¿perdona?" Sí. Ese era el Leo otra vez. _El Leo._

"¿Abril? ¿Puedes oírnos?"

Abril gruñó. "Ajá, ajá. Fuerte y claro." Ella se arrastró por la suave y fría superficie del sofá e intentó incorporarse por medio de los codos.

Mala idea.

Un sinfín de colores bailaron delante de sus ojos, obstaculizando su visión. El estómago le dio un vuelco cuando se sentó y la bilis le subió a la garganta.

"… ¿Abril?"

"¿Chicos?" graznó. "¿Dónde están?"

Una cálida mano se enroscó alrededor de su hombro. "¿Qué es lo que ves?" El sonido seguía siendo fuerte y distorsionado. Demasiado fuerte. Ella parpadeó consecutivamente hasta que su visión se tornó nítida.

"Donnie, deja de gritar", le indicó Leo, con calma.

"Lo haría si ella respondiera a alguna de mis preguntas, Leonardo. Probablemente no…"

"Jamás debí beber ese café."

"Los cafés son asesinos, cierto", intervino Mike.

"¡O tal vez nunca debiste lanzarle un sartén a la cabeza!"

"Calma, Don. Ella estará bien."

"Raphael, deja de…"

Cuando la pelirroja se irguió en su asiento, cuando las náuseas huyeron de su cuerpo y, por fin, logró distinguir las figuras entrecortadas de sus amigos, casi se echa a reír. Los cuatro pares de ojos se movieron hacia ella en un instante, y todos demostraban preocupación, como si de alguna forma le hubieran provocado un colapso cerebral.

"Oh, vaya. ¡No puede hablar, chicos!" gritó Mike.

Ella no pudo evitarlo: se rió. A carcajadas. La situación era tan increíblemente absurda que la desequilibró. Por completo.

En medio de su torbellino gracioso, ella pudo distinguir a Raph enarcando las cejas.

"Oh, bien. ¿Ya viste, Leo? Le provocaste una crisis en el cerebro", se quejó Don.

"Tal vez sólo tiene el mal de Mikey", arguyó Raph, sonriendo con malicia.

"¡Hey!"

Abril sonrió. "Estoy bien, chicos."

Un coro de suspiros sobrevino después.

Ella estiró los brazos, con conmoción. "Oh, chicos. Ustedes son tan dulces. Realmente parecía que alguno iba a donarme su cerebro si era necesario."

Leo movió la cabeza, con timidez. "Me alegro de que estés bien, Abril. Yo no quise…"

"No importa. Está bien. Lo sé. Sólo…"

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Donnie, todavía en su estado maniático y con las cuerdas vocales usadas hasta el tope.

"Todavía no entiendo cómo es que Leo actuó…"

"Oh, sí." Donnie sonrió hacia Abril. "Él bebió café. Ya sabes, eso es como droga para las tortugas." Él hizo una pausa, se rió. Pero, al darse cuenta de que a nadie le hacía gracia su terrible chiste, continuó: "Todavía no sé cómo es que llegó uno a la cocina."

Abril tuvo una visión. Un borrón fugaz dentro de su mente. Recordó el vaso blanco con estampado verde. Recordó las letras sinuosas enmarcadas alrededor de un símbolo: "Starbucks".

Mierda.

Ella había traído el café. Lo había llevado a la guarida esa misma mañana, claro; todo a causa de su falta de sueño y su falta de neuronas en el cerebro. Ella lo había dejado sobre la mesa. Ella se había ido a trabajar con Donnie sin habérselo bebido por completo. ¿Qué le había pasado por la mente? ¿Qué? Oh, vaya. Ella había sido la responsable de todo. Ella había traído consigo la fuente de la destrucción.

De pronto, la asaltó el vértigo.

"Sí, creo que eso seguirá siendo un misterio, Donnie", se rió Mike.

Oh, no. Las náuseas habían vuelto. Es decir, era parte nueva del grupo y ya había causado un alboroto, demonios.

"Yo lo hice", logró decir, en un hilo de voz.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Leo.

"Yo traje el café. Yo lo dejé en la mesa."

Hubo un silencio.

"Oh, vaya, lo lamento, Abril."

Ella dejó el terror ciego a un lado y la confusión lo reemplazó. "¿Qué? Pero… ¿qué?"

Leo hizo una mueca. "Sí, lamento lo de tu café. No debí beberlo. Debió ser el sueño. Es decir, no había descansado bien a causa del entrenamiento, así que debía confundir tu vaso con el mío y…"

"Espera. Espera, espera, espera." Abril sonrió, esos chicos definitivamente eran un encanto. "¿Estás disculpándote por tener sueño?" Ella intentó que no sonara su diversión entremezclada con su voz. No le resultó.

Leo sonrió a medias. "Eso creo."

Ella sonrió. "Ustedes sí que me sorprenden."

Mikey se balanceó hacia el frente y sonrió, con los ojos brillando. "Ya que estás bien… ¿verías esta nueva e increíble película conmigo?"

Ella le sonrió. "Sí, está bien."

"¡Noche de películas!" chilló él, sonriente.

Cuando Abril se levantó del sofá para seguir a los chicos a la cocina y preparar palomitas, y al sentir el horrible y turbio dolor de cabeza se dio cuenta de algo: Sí. El café era malo. ¿Significado? Droga para tortugas, accidentes colaterales en el cerebro. (Nota mental: El café de Starbucks es demasiado malo para la salud mental, incluso si es más bueno que un chocolate derretido).

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Fin de mi primer One Shot en esta historia! ¡Dejen sus comentarios, lectores! Me encanta saber su opinión. ¡Y Fav's, quiero Fav's! xD**

 **¡Los adoro! ¡Espero continuar esto muy pronto! Ya tengo las hormiguitas de ideas caminando por mi cerebro, así que no creo que sea mucha complicación para mí.**

 **¡Los quiero muchísimo!**


	2. A friend

**Mental note.**

 **Author:** Annie Park.

 **Rating:** R+

 **Genre:** Humor/Friendship.

 **Characters:** Donatello and April O'Neil.

 **Author's Note:** **Okay, I know I said I wouldn't do more long introductions, but I think this warrants. Sorry for the inconvenience and hope it does not happen again.**

 **First of all, I regret my absence. Again. I have not had time to write recently, and hopefully that will be remedied soon. And my writer's block is worse every time I sit down at the computer. I confess that this story suffered serious studs, erasures, changes of names, dates, everything. I also confess that I have written three more stories. They are too short, like, six hundred words each, and I was about to share this until I regretted it. I read my first one-shot, which I have attached here, and when I did, I realized I did not know, do not know, what I'm doing. I want this really go in chronological order, because I want this to hold on to the original story as best as possible. That relates to the series. So, to make this happen, I will do the following. I'll start from the beginning. From the first episode. As I want this to be as things "deleted" scenes between chapters, I'll look at the first and second, and I'll fly away little imagination that I have and invent all the stories that come to mind that could have happened between these two episodes. Then between the second and third episode, and so on. Maybe soon put scenes that are within the episode, yet I hesitate. I also go up three Drabbles I say I wrote recently, but in due time. When it comes time to write.**

 **I also want to mention that I had not had time to see new episodes of Ninja Turtles long ago, so I was not aware of what had happened in the last episodes of the third season. And in the first episode of the fourth season. I think explain my feelings about them would be a crime unnecessary of theft of time and would be spoilers to those who have not seen, so I will not. However, I would like to express some of my thoughts about them, because I have no who else to mention them. (Ha. I think in the end if I will. Do not worry, dear reader, is not your obligation to read it). First of all, I'm about to give spoiler, so if you have not seen, please jump the next twenty lines below. Approximately. They may be less. Or more. I hope no. I do not want to exceed. I do not have much to say. Well, actually yes, but I would extend too much, so I'll just say one thing: I'm in a mess of emotions. The last episodes seemed an art to me, haha. And the last. OMG. I have no words to describe the tremendous shock that I have. I saw it a week ago and still I no process Sensei's death. Still shaking my whole body just I remember. Without going into details of my trauma: I expected to his death, I predicted it, but not in that episode, not so soon, so yes, it shocked me out. Especially the way so... how do I say? Without honor, nasty, selfish, that Shredder did. He killed him because he is a selfish spiteful, and that bothered me. I think I never had hated him so much. I think those are already many details. About the fourth season. I am more than happy about it. I had tears of joy in my eyes when I saw, and I do not know why, I guess I'm too sensitive. It's just that the series has grown so much and that makes me proud. I was glad to infinite proportions that they have provided me Raph and Mikey moments again because moments of them like in the first episode of the fourth season are so, so cute, and I needed them. It was like they were being robbed oxygen to me to not give me anything of them together. The new intro like me. I loved it, in fact. It's great. Except that Splinter aren't in there. That's awful. Leo's voice is like music to my ears in the intro. It sounds so serious and masculine. Mona Lisa's episode was a disaster in my opinion (an exception to my previous excitement). And I do not mean to offend. I like Mona Lisa. She is very cool. But I think my pride Raphril was wounded. And besides, I think I had too many expectations. That is, a lot of episodes, of months, imagining what it would Raph in love. And then they come and crush my illusions with this. That is, I feel, no offense, this was very typical. Or maybe not. That's not the word. It was very fast. And really, I mean really fast. Rennet and Mikey have only two episodes and still feel it was slower progress of their "relationship-love". Raph and Mona have their mutual contempt for a moment, fleeting and rapid change of mind, after even say what they feel and to kiss! God, will say. But that did not seem right. I wanted something more elaborate. Not thirty minutes of quick romance. Whatever. Oh, and Wrym (I think it's called) seems very strange, but nice, in a way; it amused me to make Casey more intelligent.**

 **Anyway, I think I overdid my twenty lines, so sorry.**

 **Thanks for listening.**

 **Read and thanks!**

 ***This located between the first and second episode***

* * *

 **Mental note: The turtles were heroes, not mutants. And maybe they were also voodoo. Or they had high chakras. Whatever. I'm sure that they emanate a strange field of peace and security. By the way, the lights are beautiful. But your eyes adorn even more this if you're with a friend.**

* * *

April let the evening breeze caress her face. The sky was a dark mantle, without stars, and there, cut in an arc against the blackness, the moon shone brightly. She leaned against the ledge and raised both knees to her chest. There was something in that day had been particularly bad and her stomach was spinning.

A quick glance to her side enough to confirm her tantrum. Her laptop glowed in the dark, on her bed, with a note of the weekly newspaper flashing on the screen, revealing the disaster of her room: paper balls scattered across the floor, her unmade bed, her forgotten backpack in a corner of the room, battery and disorderly piles of books (along with newspapers, tasks and chronics) on her desktop and, on top of the chaos, was her new favorite wall.

She did not remember that wall when she came to the house of her aunt, just two weeks ago, so when she looked back upon entering her new room, it seemed a charm. However, after her stay there, she tried with every effort, transforming it into her new favorite pastime. She could not tell if she had serious or grave or a problem, but since kidnapped of her father, that insurance had become an obsession. Ridiculous, maybe. April remembered how this wall was just six years ago, when she was ten and was obsessed with painting. Her father had made (with the permission of her aunt, of course) that some of her friends work out a huge and striking cork board (with metal edges that now shone in a deep blue) and after a small theft of his time and a lot effort, he had nailed the board to the wall. At that time, April hadn't a desk, but had plenty of imagination and energy. She remembered filled to the last point of her wall with the ridiculous and colorful draws. At the time, the draws seemed the most beautiful in the world.

However, just two weeks she arrived and saw the board in the wall, there were her drawings. Drawings of suns, flowers, her family... and the memories swirled in her mind at once until it hurt her chest and she had to sit because her view was so cloudy that she did not even know actually had been crying. In her moment of desperation, she had torn up the last vestige of her childhood on the wall and had tried too hard to erase that from her mind.

The desk lamp was lit; and the light from it pointed directly to the board, leaving appreciate the chaos that she had managed to form there. Yes. Maybe she had a problem, but after the kidnapping of her father, she could not stop thinking about those evil alien robots. And she had to research every last of her womb.

The light shone on the surface. Thousands and thousands of papers carpeted the board: pins here and there, with notes on post-it, newspaper articles, entire pages of books about artificial intelligence and robotics mechanical torn from school books, and city maps. Her favorites were the maps, of course, especially because, without doubt, had taken more work; thousands of entries, thousands of different colors, transparent and watery phosphorescent markers, studs, circles and notes with lyrics so tiny it was difficult to read. Her handwriting had always seemed careful and orderly, but all that post-it notes and scattered in news stories questioned her: inclined, overturned, italics and misshapen letters. Uppercase and lowercase. She had gone to investigate hard. And really, really hard. It had seemed an eternity: thousands of searches, a million hours late reading books, subscriptions to old news blogs, thousands of appointments to the school library. But finally she had deciphered a pattern inside the buildings attacked, in all recent kidnappings. And therefore, she had deciphered the next attack of the Kraang. And the next. And the next. Or at least, she predicted it in some way.

April was so absorbed in her thoughts; she did not hear the crackle of the fire stairs. And neither had she heard footsteps. Only until the foreign gently touched her shoulder, she reacted.

"Hey."

She opened her eyes wide, raised both arms and let out a scream of death. He tried to get away from the sound; she tried to get away from the giant hands clinging to her shoulder. And then she lost her balance.

She kept screaming as she rolled to one side and fell to the ground in a crash. The view spun and blind terror gnawed her insides, until...

"April?" Her aunt called from the door. She looked worried. "Are you okay, honey?"

April continued sees at the open, rapt window. For a second, she had actually thought she saw a green blur. For a second, she had thought actually sees...

"Honey?" Her aunt's voice was compelling, almost hoarse.

She forced herself to turn and face her, despite how much she wanted to continue looking at that window and return to look at that green blur. "Sorry," she replied. "Just... I fell. I'm sorry."

Her aunt hesitated before answering. "Are you sure?'"

"Yes. Quiet." April smiled, and her aunt should have concluded that as a farewell, because she turned and left her alone in the room.

The redhead did not lose a second. Just aunt's feet left her room; she drove up and shot with clumsy steps toward the window. She leaned forward, leaned on the sill, her body half ended outside the department, but she struggled to look into all possible angles.

Falling into a sudden disappointment, April returned back and leaned against the window. She knew, for a moment she really knew. She had seen a turtle, a mutant turtle.

It was fun to think how much she had wanted it to be true, how much had been inflated bubble of hope in her chest; the warmth had suddenly flooded her body. That is, their mysterious heroes had not appeared in two weeks after their rescue. They should not have to do it now.

But that does not change the fact of her emotion. She really, really wanted to see them. It was a moving and disturbing necessity, but it was her. It was very inhuman.

She not understands why it matter so much. Simply they had helped her. That was all. They did what they could and disappeared without a trace. It was classic heroes. Superheroes. They did not have to be different. That seemed to be his style. Ninjas, lost in the shadows.

"April!"

She fell back with a cry. "God!" Hoped she had not warned her aunt, because it was certainly she not achieved trick twice.

"Hi."

April staggered to her feet and her eyes carefully focused a figure in her field. She had to remind herself that it was true, that her eyes had seen it once, that her view was not flawed or misleading, she had to, to be believed.

There was. On her balcony. A mutant turtle.

She seemed almost children the grotesque smile appeared on her face, tears beginning to stay in her eyes.

The boy seemed to notice, because his expression changed dramatically. He raised both arms in the air, palms of the hands forward and smiled as if to apologize. "Sorry! What did I say?"

She laughed weakly. And she had to restrain herself to keep out from mourn or run and hug him.

It was amazing the powerful desire was inside her, so indispensable necessity that had arisen in her mind of seeing any of them.

"Nothing, nothing." She replied. "It's just... I'm sorry; I don't even remember your name. You must think I'm stupid."

"Oh," the boy gave a brief wave in the air with his hand and smiled shyly. "My name is Donatello. And I do not think you're stupid."

"Donatello," she repeated, as if she uttered something divine. "Donatello."

The boy smiled, and a violent blush covered her cheeks.

"I am April." She said. Then she remembered that he had said her name just now and she felt stupid. As if to fix it, she added: "But you already knew that, right?" Right.

She sent both hands to her face and tried to hide the cold and shameful expression on her face. She was acting too clumsy for her taste. She did not know why. She did not know why she felt nervous and too cheerful tingling him in front.

However, if he had caught the stupid attitude she being taken, he was good to hide it. He chuckled, cheerful. "Yes, I know." Then he rubbed his neck nervously. "I have a message. Well, rather, it isn't a message, just..." He grimaced. "Let's start again: Hey."

She smiled. "Hey. Do you want to spend, Donatello?"

The tortoise smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I want you to see something."

He extended his hand, but quickly withdrew it, embarrassed. Instead, he turned and jumped, disappeared into the shadows.

April had an attacked. The fear of losing him puffed out her chest like a bubble, which had been there since the absence of her father. She ran to the window and almost is injured by the way she rushed outside. She landed firmly, with her feet on the ladder fire, and looked down. There was nothing. She leaned to one side to the other. There was nothing.

He could not lose. Not this time. She urgently needed company. Not that her aunt was doing a bad job in taking care, but still felt... hollow. There was something empty inside her cried out to fill the loneliness.

They could be the answer. Her mysterious heroes could be _her_ answer.

And now they were gone.

"Hey. Up here."

April almost breaks her neck. Her head gave a full ninety-degree turn back and she almost fell backwards down the momentum.

"Donatello!"

He hesitated for a second, but in the end, decided to stretch his hand to her. April looked his green and three huge fingers, and she felt no fear and no insecurity, no nothing. These were the same hands that had caught her when she falling to the helicopter, the same hands that had offered helps her.

The redhead smiles before shake both hands.

A gentle pull (but firm) and she went flying through the air, straight up, on a fast line, until she touched the ceiling. It was with incredible speed, and April did not realize that she was kneeling on the cement until she felt Donatello's hands on her shoulders.

"Oh, shell. Are you okay? I think I threw very strong."

She chuckled. "I'm fine."

Donatello sat on the edge of the roof and leaned forward, waiting for her to do the same. And she did. For some strange reason, she felt too quiet at his side, despite the clear nervousness that came from his pores. She could not blame him, she felt the same way. Or maybe some safer. Perhaps the excitement of seen for the first time. Well, no. The first time of _talking_ with the other. Well, no; that either. The first time of sharing _a relatively complete discussion._ Yeah, that sounded much better.

"We regret not coming to visit you before. We are all very sorry."

She took a second to understand what mean he with 'we'. As far as she knew, there were four. If not there were others hidden. And as far as she was concerned, he did not have to apologize, or do so formally their first conversation: none of them was obliged to visit her. None of them was obliged to provide support to her.

So she softened his words in huge quantities.

"Does not matter. I mean, I do care, but... What I mean is, don't be sorry. None of you. Everything is alright. Thanks for coming to see me now."

He continued his apology, however. "We all wanted to see you, believe me. Even Raph, which is a kind of bitter madman. But there were some... complications. Like several things. And we…"

"What complications?" She cut up.

Donatello hesitated a second. "Oh, well, our Sensei went mad a moment when we told what happened."

April knew instantly what he meant. That secret ninja thing and all that stuff. "Sorry, I didn't want cause problems to you."

"Oh, believe me, you don't. It's just that he is so... cautious."

"Prejudiced, I think."

Donatello poked a smile. "Overprotective. Well, I guess that would be the appropriate term to describe a father who kept their children locked up for fifteen years."

Her eyes widened. However, for the expression of Donatello, one could say that he did not take the seriousness of the situation as she had just done. "Fifteen years?"

"Yep."

"As Rapunzel."

For a second, she thought he would not understand the term of her joke, but he did. "I do not think Rapunzel has been locked in her tower for fifteen years."

"You're right, were less years."

"In fact, I think were more. That would be strange, because..."

While Donatello continued her babbling, she realized how amazing it was to establish a conversation with him. How practical that they could talk and jump from one topic to another without any problem. She realized how good he made her feel just by being there.

Suddenly, he interrupted his conversation abruptly, and she feared he realized she was not paying attention. Instead, he jumped in his place and looked straight ahead, looking for something in the crowd. Then he smiled.

"There is it."

April looked at him, confused. "What?"

"The thing I wanted to show you. Come."

She put both hands on the roof and she stood. "Okay, what happens?"

Donatello looked a little nervous to take her shoulders; so instead, he simply pushed gently from her back and pointed to a place among the tangle of lights with an awkward nod. April turned her eyes toward it.

"Three..." he began to count. "Two… One."

Just he finished speaking the last word; the colored lights came on with such intensity that, for a moment, had to squint.

"It's Central Park. Lately has a tradition to put a million lights at six o'clock."

"How did you know the time?" She asked, mesmerized. That was... beautiful. Fantastic. From that distance and height, clearly whe appreciated each of the points, protruding from the landscape.

"Woodcraft. Ninja stuff." For the first time, his voice took on a humorous tone flirting. As if to impress. Well, he did.

"It's great."

He giggles. "I know. It isn't? I find it incredible."

April smiled. "Yeah, it is... beautiful." But, despite how wonderful it was to see from there the city at night (like a black curtain, with the sinuous silhouette of buildings and thousands of square full of light, yellow and at that point, colorful and picturesque), and though it seemed the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, she had to admit that part of that sentence was due to him. And his brothers. They had that kind of aura (and personality) that was beautiful. And that fascinated her more than anything else.

"April?"

"Yes?"

"I promise to come see you more regularly."

She smiled. "That will be nice."

Be quiet.

"Donatello?"

"Mmm?"

"You promise me you come to see with me the lights every day?"

He made a strange noise, as if he thought very surprising that she would see him again. The figure almost offended. Almost. Then his voice was small, soft and tender, almost in a whisper. "I promise you."

And, amid the chaos of the city, amid chaos inside her, amid all her internal mess, she knew it. She looked to his side, to his warrior turtle, who shared three other brothers who were probably as amazing as him, and she knew. She knew that it was. He would keep his promise.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Well, this was hard to write. Like, really, really hard. Just I do not want to leave my mind, and I'm not very satisfied with the result, but I like it. Donnie and April together for the first time I found it very difficult to manage, but then I realized that I was fine, really, in my opinion, both would be a nervous wreck. Because Donnie is "awkward" when he is with her. And April is "awkward" when she first meet them. Both are very timid, so this is the result. The Donnie's "message" is the apology. I also want you to know that call "Donatello" at Donnie was harder for me than you can imagine. I love call him 'Donnie'. 'Donatello' sounds too seriously. Even for him.**_

 _ **I do not know if the light show in the Central Park is real, I've never been to New York, but I found it sweet, so I added it. It was a tender moment.**_

 _ **No romance here. Or at least I did not want to put it. She is just happy to have a friend. And he, well yeah, he like her in that sense, but I will not get involved in this.**_

 _ **Nevertheless, was fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. I hope not happen again. At least I hope not so long.**_

 _ **I love you very much, thank you for reading my stuff. You are incredible. Remain as you are, keep reading, and continue to enjoy the beautiful life God gave you.**_

 _ **Sorry, I'm a little emotional today.**_

 _ **Thank you. I wait for your favs and reviews. They are what inspire me to stay here and not delete my account and my dream cast overboard.**_

* * *

 **TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.**

 **Nota Mental.**

 **Autor:** Annie Park.

 **Clasificación:** R+

 **Género:** Humor/Amistad.

 **Personajes:** Donatello y Abril O'Neil.

 **Nota del Autor:** **De acuerdo, sé que yo dije que no haría más introducciones largas, pero creo que esto lo amerita. Lamento la molestia y espero que no se vuelva a repetir.**

 **Primero que nada, lamento mi ausencia. De nuevo. No he tenido tiempo para escribir últimamente, y espero que eso se remedie pronto. Y mi bloqueo de escritora es peor cada vez que me siento frente a la computadora. Quiero confesar que esta historia sufrió graves tachones, borrones, cambios de nombres, de fechas, de todo. También quiero confesar que tengo escritas otras tres historias más. Son demasiado breves, al igual que, unas seiscientas palabras cada una, y yo estuve a punto de subir cada una hasta que me arrepentí. Leí mi primer One-Shot, el que tengo aquí adjuntado y, cuando lo hice, me di cuenta de que yo no sabía, no sé, lo que estoy haciendo. Quiero que esto en serio vaya en orden cronológico, porque quiero que esto se aferre a la historia original lo mejor que sea posible. Que guarde relación a la serie. Así que, para que esto se logre, voy a hacer lo siguiente. Voy a empezar desde el principio. Desde el primer episodio. Como quiero que esto sea como cosas "eliminadas", escenas entre capítulos, voy a mirar el primero y el segundo, y voy a echar a volar la poca imaginación que tengo e inventar todas las historias que vengan a mi mente que pudieron haber pasado entre esos dos episodios. Después entre el segundo y el tercero, y así sucesivamente. Tal vez de pronto ponga escenas que estén dentro del episodio, todavía no me decido. También subiré los tres Drabbles que digo que escribí hace poco, pero a su debido tiempo. Cuando llegue el momento de escribirlos.**

 **También quiero mencionar que yo no había tenido tiempo de ver los episodios nuevos de Tortugas Ninja desde hace mucho, así que no me había enterado de lo que había sucedido en los últimos episodios de la tercera temporada. Y en los primeros de la cuarta. Creo que explicarles mis sentimientos acerca de ellos sería un crimen de robo de tiempo innecesario, y sería spoilear a los que no los han visto, así que no lo haré. Sin embargo, si quisiera expresar un poco de mis cavilaciones, pensamientos acerca de ellos, porque no tengo a quién más mencionárselos. (Ja. Creo que al final sí voy a hacerlo. No te preocupes, querido lector, no es tu obligación leerlo). Primero que nada, estoy a punto de dar spoiler, así que si no los has visto, por favor bríncate los próximos veinte renglones a continuación. Aproximadamente. Tal vez sean menos. O más. Espero que no. No me quiero exceder. Yo no tengo mucho que decir. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero me extendería demasiado, así que sólo diré una cosa: estoy en un lío de emociones. Los últimos episodios me parecieron un arte, jaja. Y el último. Dios mío. Yo no tengo palabras para describir el enorme shock que tengo. Lo vi hace una semana y aún no proceso la muerte de Sensei. Aún tiembla mi cuerpo entero de sólo recordarlo. Sin entrar en detalles de mi trauma: yo esperaba que muriera, lo predecía, pero no en ese episodio, no tan pronto, así que sí me impactó. Demasiado. Sobre todo por la forma tan… ¿cómo lo digo? Sin honor, repugnante, egoísta, en que Destructor lo hizo. Lo mató porque es un rencoroso egoísta, y eso me molestó. Creo que yo jamás lo había aborrecido tanto. Creo que esos ya son muchos detalles. Sobre la cuarta temporada. Yo estoy más que feliz acerca de ella. Yo tenía lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos cuando la estaba viendo, y no sé por qué, supongo que soy demasiado sensible. Es sólo que la serie ha crecido tanto y eso me enorgullece. Me alegró en proporciones infinitas que me hayan proporcionado Raph y Mikey otra vez, porque momentos de ellos como en el primer episodio de la cuarta temporada, ya me hacían falta. Era como que me estaban robando oxígeno al no darme nada de ellos juntos. El nuevo intro me gusto. Me encanto, de hecho. Es magnífico. A excepción de que no sale Splinter. La voz de Leo es como música para mis oídos en el intro. Suena tan grave y masculina. El episodio de Mona Lisa fue un desastre a mi parecer (una excepción con mi emoción anterior). Y no lo digo por ofender. Mona Lisa me agrada. Es muy cool. Pero creo que mi orgullo Raphril fue herido. Y, además, creo que yo tenía demasiadas expectativas. Es decir, un montón de episodios, de meses, imaginando cómo sería Raph enamorado. Y luego me vienen con esto y aplastan mis ilusiones. Es decir, siento que, sin ánimo de ofender, fue muy cliché. O tal vez no. Esa no es la palabra. Fue muy rápido. Y por muy, me refiero a muy. Renet y Mikey sólo tienen dos episodios y aún así siento que fue más lento el avance de su "relación, enamoramiento". Raph y Mona tienen su desprecio mutuo por un momento, su rápido y fugaz cambio de opinión, después incluso se dicen lo que sienten y ¡hasta se besan! Dios, no diré más. Pero eso no me pareció bien. Quería algo más elaborado. No unos treinta minutos de romance rápido. Cómo sea. Ah, y Wrym (creo que así se llama) me parece muy extraño, pero simpático, en cierto modo; me divirtió que hiciera listo a Casey.**

 **De todos modos, creo que ya excedí mis veinte renglones, así que lo lamento.**

 **Gracias por escuchar.**

 **¡Lean y gracias!**

 ***Ubicado entre el primer y segundo episodio***

* * *

 **Nota mental: Las tortugas eran héroes, no mutantes. Y tal vez también eran vudús. O tenían chacras altos. Cómo sea. Estoy segura de que emanan un extraño campo de paz y seguridad. Por cierto, las luces son muy bellas. Pero tus ojos las adornan todavía más si estás junto a un amigo.**

* * *

Abril dejó que la brisa de la noche le acariciara el rostro. El cielo era un manto oscuro, sin estrellas, y ahí, recortada en un arco contra la negrura, brillaba la Luna intensamente. Ella se recostó contra el alfeizar y alzó ambas rodillas junto al pecho. Había algo dentro de ese día que había resultado especialmente mal y la boca del estómago le daba vueltas.

Una fugaz mirada hacia un costado bastó para confirmarle de su berrinche. Su laptop brillaba en la oscuridad, sobre su cama, con una nota del periódico semanal titilando en la pantalla, dejando ver el desastre de su habitación: bolas de papel esparcidas por todo el suelo, su cama sin hacer, su mochila olvidada en un rincón, pilas y pilas desordenadas de libros (junto con periódicos, tareas y crónicas) sobre su escritorio y, en la cima del caos, estaba su nueva pared favorita.

Ella no recordaba esa pared cuando llegó a la casa de su tía, justo hace dos semanas, así que cuando la miró de nuevo al entrar a su nueva habitación, le pareció un encanto. Sin embargo, después de su estadía allí, ella procuró, con todo su empeño, transformarla en su nuevo pasatiempo favorito. No podría decir si era serio o grave o un problema, pero desde que secuestraron a su padre, eso seguro se había vuelto una obsesión. Ridícula, tal vez. Abril recordaba cómo era esa pared justo hace seis años, cuando tenía diez y le obsesionaba pintar. Su padre había hecho (con el permiso de su tía, claro) que unos amigos suyos elaboraran un enorme y llamativo tablero de corcho (con orillas metálicas que ahora brillaban en un azul intenso) y, después de un pequeño robo de su tiempo y mucho esfuerzo, él había clavado el tablero a la pared. En ese tiempo, Abril no tenía un escritorio, pero tenía mucha imaginación y mucha energía. Ella recordaba haber llenado hasta la última punta de la pared con dibujos ridículos y pintorescos que, en ese momento, le parecían lo más hermoso del mundo.

Sin embargo, hace apenas dos semanas que ella llegó y, al ver el tablero en la pared, los dibujos seguían allí, dibujos de soles, flores, de la familia… y los recuerdos se arremolinaron en su mente de golpe hasta que le dolió el pecho y tuvo que sentarse porque su vista se había nublado tanto que ni siquiera sabía que en realidad había estado llorando. En su momento de desesperación, ella había arrancado hasta el último vestigio de su niñez de la pared y se había esforzado demasiado por borrar aquello de su mente.

La lamparilla del escritorio estaba encendida; y la luz que provenía de ella apuntaba directamente al tablero, dejando apreciar el caos que ella había logrado formar allí. Sí. Tal vez tenía un problema, pero después del secuestro de su padre, ella no podía dejar de pensar en esos robots alienígenas malvados. Y se había puesto a investigar hasta la última de sus entrañas.

La luz brillaba sobre la superficie. Miles y miles de papeles tapizaban el tablero: alfileres aquí y allá, post-it con anotaciones, notas periodísticas, páginas enteras de libros sobre inteligencia artificial y mecánica robótica arrancadas de libros de la escuela, y mapas de la ciudad. Sus favoritos eran estos últimos sobre todo porque, sin duda, le habían llevado más trabajo; miles de anotaciones, miles de colores diferentes, marcas de marcadores transparentes, fosforescentes y acuosos, tachas, rallones, círculos y notas con letra tan minúscula que era difícil leerla. Su caligrafía siempre le había parecido cuidadosa y ordenada, pero todos esos post-it y anotaciones dispersas en las notas periodísticas lo ponían en duda: letras inclinadas, volteadas, cursivas y deformes. Mayúsculas con minúsculas. Se había puesto a investigar arduamente. Y realmente, realmente arduamente. Le había parecido una eternidad: miles de búsquedas, un millón de horas de lectura de libros hasta tarde, de suscripciones a blogs antiguos de noticias, miles de citas a la biblioteca escolar. Pero, por fin, había descifrado un patrón dentro de los edificios atacados, dentro de todos los secuestros recientes. Y, por consiguiente, había descifrado el próximo ataque del Kraang. Y el siguiente. Y el siguiente. O, al menos, lo predecía de algún modo.

Abril estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó el crujir de las escaleras de incendios. Y tampoco escuchó las pisadas. Sólo hasta que el extraño le tocó con suavidad el hombro, ella reaccionó.

"Hey."

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, levantó ambos brazos y soltó un grito de muerte. Intentó alejarse del sonido, intentó alejarse de las manos gigantes que se aferraban a su hombro. Y entonces perdió el equilibrio.

Ella siguió gritando mientras rodaba hacia un lado y caía al suelo en un estrépito. La vista le dio vueltas y un terror ciego le carcomió las entrañas, hasta que…

"¿Abril?" llamó su tía, desde la puerta. Parecía preocupada. "¿Estás bien, cariño?"

Abril siguió mirando la ventana abierta, embelesada. Por un segundo, realmente había creído ver un borrón verde. Por un segundo, realmente había creído ver a…

"¿Cariño?" La voz de su tía fue apremiante, casi ronca.

Ella se obligó a girarse y encararla, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba seguir mirando esa ventana y volver a mirar aquel borrón verde. "Lo siento", contestó. "Sólo… me caí. Lo siento."

Su tía dudó un momento antes de responder. "¿Segura?'"

"Sí. Tranquila." Abril le sonrió, y su tía debió deducir eso como una despedida, porque se dio media vuelta y al dejó sola en la habitación.

La pelirroja no perdió ni un segundo. Apenas los pies de s tía abandonaron su recámara, ella se impulsó hacia arriba y salió disparada con pasos torpes hacia la ventana. Se inclinó hacia delante, se apoyó en el alfeizar, medio cuerpo suyo terminó fuera del departamento, pero ella se esforzó por mirar hacia todos los ángulos posibles.

Cayendo en una repentina decepción, Abril regresó hacia atrás y se apoyó en la ventana. Lo sabía, por un momento realmente lo supo. Ella había visto a una tortuga. A una tortuga _mutante._

Era divertido pensar cuánto había querido que fuera cierto, cuánto se había inflado su burbuja de esperanza en el pecho, cómo la calidez de pronto le había inundado el cuerpo. Es decir, sus misteriosos héroes no habían aparecido en dos semanas después de su rescate. No tendrían por qué hacerlo ahora.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de su emoción. Ella en serio, en serio quería verlos. Era una necesidad muda e inquietante, pero era suya. Era propia e inhumana.

No entendía por qué importaba tanto. Simplemente la habían ayudado. Eso era todo. Hicieron lo que pudieron y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Era clásico de los héroes. De los _superhéroes._ Ellos no tenían por qué ser diferentes. Ese parecía su estilo. Ninjas, perdidos en las sombras.

"¡Abril!"

Ella cayó hacia atrás en un grito. "¡Dios!" Esperaba no haber alertado a su tía, porque era seguro que no lograría engañarla dos veces.

"Hola."

Abril trastabilló al ponerse de pie y sus ojos enfocaron cuidadosamente una figura dentro de su campo visual. Tuvo que recordarse que era cierto, que sus ojos lo habían visto una vez, que su vista no era defectuosa o engañosa, tuvo que hacerlo, para creerse.

Ahí estaba. En su balcón. Una tortuga mutante.

Casi le pareció infantil la grotesca sonrisa que surgió en su rostro, las lágrimas que comenzaban a anegarle en los ojos.

El chico pareció notarlo, porque su expresión se alteró notablemente. Levantó ambos brazos en el aire, con las palmas de las manos hacia el frente, y sonrió como si se disculpara. "¡Lo lamento! ¿Qué dije?"

Ella se rió débilmente. Y tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a llorar. O correr y abrazarlo.

Era increíble el deseo tan poderoso que había dentro ella, la necesidad tan indispensable que había surgido dentro de su mente de volver a ver a alguno de ellos.

"Nada, nada." Respondió. "Es sólo… Lo siento, yo ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre. Debes pensar que soy estúpida."

"Oh", el chico hizo una breve ola en el aire con su mano y sonrió tímidamente. "Mi nombre es Donatello. Y no creo que seas estúpida."

"Donatello", repitió ella, como si pronunciara algo divino. "Donatello."

El chico sonrió, y un rubor violento le cubrió las mejillas.

"Yo soy Abril." Dijo ella. Después, recordó que él había pronunciado su nombre hace unos instantes y se sintió estúpida. Como queriendo arreglarlo, ella agregó: "Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿cierto?" Cierto.

Ella mandó ambas manos hacia su rostro e intentó ocultar la fría y vergonzosa expresión de su cara. Estaba actuando demasiado torpe para su gusto. No sabía por qué. No sabía por qué sentía un hormigueo nervioso y demasiado alegre por tenerlo en frente.

Sin embargo, si él había captado la estúpida actitud que estaba adoptando, fue bueno en disimularlo. Se rió entre dientes, alegre. "Sí, ya lo sé." A continuación, frotó su nuca nerviosamente. "Tengo un mensaje. Bueno, más bien, no es un mensaje, sólo…" Él hizo una mueca. "Comencemos de nuevo: Hola."

Ella sonrió. "Hola. ¿Quieres pasar, Donatello?"

La tortuga sonrió tímidamente. "En realidad, quiero que veas una cosa."

Él extendió su mano, pero rápidamente la retiró, incómodo. En su lugar, dio media vuelta y, de un salto, desapareció en las sombras.

Abril sufrió un ataque. El miedo de perderlo le infló el pecho como una burbuja, que había estado ahí desde la ausencia de su padre. Ella corrió hasta la ventana y casi sufre una lesión por la manera en que se lanzó fuera de ella. Aterrizó firmemente, con los pies en la escalerilla de incendios, y miró hacia abajo. No había nada. Se inclinó hacia un costado, hacia el otro. Tampoco había nada.

No podía perderlo. No esta vez. Ella necesitaba urgentemente de compañía. No es que su tía estuviera haciendo un mal trabajo en cuidarla, pero, aún así, se sentía… hueco. Había algo vacío en su interior que le pedía a gritos rellenar esa soledad.

Ellos podían ser la respuesta. Sus misteriosos héroes podían ser la respuesta.

Y ahora ya no estaban. Ninguno de ellos.

"Hey. Acá arriba."

Abril casi se rompe el cuello. Su cabeza dio un giro completo de noventa grados hacia atrás y casi cae de espaldas por el impulso.

"¡Donatello!"

Él vaciló un segundo, pero al final, decidió estirar la mano hacia ella. Abril miró sus tres dedos verdes y enormes, y no sintió miedo, ni inseguridad, ni nada. Esas eran las mismas manos que la habían atrapado al caer del helicóptero, las mismas manos que le habían ofrecido ayuda.

La pelirroja de aseguró de sonreír antes de estrechar ambas manos.

De un tirón suave (pero firme), ella salió despedida por el aire, directo hacia arriba, en una línea recta y rápida, hasta que tocó el techo. Fue con una velocidad increíble, y Abril no se dio cuenta de que estaba hincada sobre el cemento hasta que sintió las manos de Donatello sobre sus hombros.

"Oh, vaya. ¿Estás bien? Creo que tiré muy fuerte."

Ella se rió entre dientes. "Estoy bien."

Donatello se sentó en el borde de la azotea y se inclinó hacia el frente, esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Y lo hizo. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía demasiado tranquila a su lado, a pesar del claro nerviosismo que salía por sus poros. Ella no podía culparlo, se sentía de la misma forma. Aunque en cierto sentido más segura. Tal vez era la emoción de verse por primera vez. Bueno, no. De _hablarse_ por primera vez. Bueno, no; eso tampoco. De _compartir una conversación relativamente completa_ por primera vez. Sí, eso sonaba mucho mejor.

"Lamentamos no venir a visitarte antes. Todos estamos muy apenados."

Ella tardó un segundo en comprender a quiénes se refería con _todos._ Por lo que ella sabía, eran cuatro. Si no es que había otros escondidos por allí. Y, por lo que a ella concernía, no tenía por qué disculparse, o por qué hacer tan formal su primera conversación: ninguno de ellos estaba obligado a visitarla. Ninguno de ellos estaba obligado a brindarle apoyo.

Por eso le enternecieron sus palabras en magnitudes enormes.

"No importa. Es decir, sí me importa, pero... Lo que quiero decir es que no lo sientas. Ninguno de ustedes. Está todo bien. Gracias por venir a verme ahora."

Él continuó su disculpa, sin embargo. "Todos queríamos verte, créeme. Incluso Raph, que es una especie de energúmeno amargado. Pero hubo ciertas… complicaciones. Con varias cosas. Y nos…"

"¿Qué complicaciones?" Cortó ella.

Donatello vaciló un segundo. "Oh, bueno, nuestro Sensei se volvió loco un momento cuando le contamos lo que sucedió."

Abril supo al instante a qué se refería. Esa cosa del ninja secreto y todo eso. "Lo lamento, no quise causarles problemas."

"Oh, créeme, no lo haces. Es sólo que él es así. Demasiado… cauteloso."

"Prejuicioso, diría yo."

Donatello asomó una sonrisa. "Sobreprotector. Bueno, supongo que ese sería el término adecuado para describir a un padre que mantuvo encerrados a sus hijos durante quince años."

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. Sin embargo, por la expresión de Donatello, podría decirse que él no tomaba la seriedad de la situación como ella acababa de hacerlo. "¿Quince años?"

"Sip."

"Como Rapunzel."

Por un segundo, ella creyó que él no entendería el término de su broma, pero lo hizo. "No creo que Rapunzel haya estado encerrada en su torre por quince años."

"Tienes razón, fueron menos."

"De hecho, creo que fueron más. Lo cual sería extraño, porque…"

Mientras Donatello continuaba su balbuceo, ella se dio cuenta de lo increíble que había sido establecer una conversación con él. De lo práctico que podía hablar de un tema y saltar al otro sin ningún problema. Se dio cuenta de lo bien que la hacía sentirse sólo con estar allí.

De pronto, él interrumpió su conversación bruscamente, y ella temió que se diera cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención. En lugar de eso, brincó en su lugar ys e asomó hacia el frente, buscando algo entre la multitud. Entonces sonrió.

"Ahí está."

Abril miró hacia él, confundida. "¿Qué cosa?"

"La cosa que quería mostrarte. Ven."

Ella apoyó ambas manos sobre el techo y se levantó. "De acuerdo, ¿qué sucede?"

Donatello se veía un poco nervioso por tener que tomarla de los hombros, así que en lugar de eso, simplemente la empujó suavemente desde su espalda y le señaló un lugar entre la maraña de luces con un movimiento torpe de la cabeza. Abril dirigió su vista hacia allí.

"En tres…" comenzó a contar, Donatello. "Dos… Uno."

Apenas terminó de pronunciar la última palabra, las luces de colores se encendieron con tal intensidad que, por un momento, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos.

"Es el Parque Central. Últimamente tiene como tradición encender un millón de luces a las seis en punto de la tarde."

"¿Cómo supiste la hora?" Preguntó, hipnotizada. Aquello era… bello. Fantástico. Desde esa distancia y altura, se apreciaba con claridad cada uno de los puntos, que sobresalían entre todo el paisaje.

"Sentido de la orientación. Cosas de ninja." Por primera vez, su voz adoptó un tono chistoso de coqueteo. Como si quisiera impresionarla. Bueno, lo hizo.

"Es estupendo."

Él rió. "Lo sé, ¿no es cierto? Me parece increíble."

Abril sonrió. "Sí, es… hermoso." Pero, a pesar de lo maravillosos que resultaba ver desde allí la ciudad de noche (como si fuera una cortina negra, con la silueta sinuosa de los edificios y los miles de cuadrados rebosantes de luz, amarilla y, en aquel punto, colorida y pintoresca) y, a pesar de que parecía lo más bello que hubiera visto, ella tuvo que admitir que parte de esa oración se debía a él. Y a sus hermanos. Ellos tenían esa especie de aura (y de personalidad) que era hermosa. Y que le fascinaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

"¿Abril?"

"¿Si?"

"Te prometo venir a ver más regularmente."

Ella sonrió. "Eso sería lindo."

Silencio.

"¿Donatello?"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Me prometes venir a ver las luces conmigo todos los días?"

Él hizo un ruido extraño, como si le pareciera sumamente sorprendente el hecho de que ella quisiera verlo de nuevo. El dato casi la ofendió. Casi. Después, su voz se hizo pequeña, suave y tierna, casi en un susurro, que embriagó sus oídos por completo. "Te lo prometo."

Y, en medio del caos de la ciudad, en medio de su caos interior, en medio de todo su lío interno, ella lo supo. Miró hacia su costado, hacia su guerrero tortuga, que compartía otros tres hermanos que seguramente eran tan increíbles como él, y lo supo. Supo que así era. Que él cumpliría su promesa.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Bueno, este fue duro de escribir. Al igual que, muy, muy duro. Simplemente no quería salir de mi mente, y yo no estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, pero me gusta. Donnie y Abril juntos por primera vez me pareció muy difícil de manejar, pero después me di cuenta de que estaba bien, de que en realidad, a mi parecer, ambos serían un manojo de nervios. Porque Donnie es "torpe" cuando está con ella. Y Abril es "torpe" cuando recién los conoce. Ambos son muy tímidos, así que este es el resultado. El "mensaje" de Donnie es la disculpa. También quiero que sepan que llamar a Donnie "Donatello" fue más difícil para mí de lo que imaginan. Adoro llamarlo Donnie. Donatello suena demasiado serio. Incluso para él.**_

 _ **Yo tampoco sé si el show de luces en el parque sea real, jamás he ido a Nueva York, pero me pareció dulce agregarlo. Fue un momento tierno.**_

 _ **No hay romance aquí. O al menos no quise ponerlo. Ella sólo está feliz de tener un amigo. Y él, bueno, él si la quiere en ese sentido, pero no voy a meterme.**_

 _ **A pesar de todo, fue divertido escribir esto, así que espero que lo disfrutes.**_

 _ **Lamento tanto haberlos hecho esperar. Espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Al menos espero que no tanto tiempo.**_

 _ **Los quiero muchísimo, gracias por leer mis cosas. Ustedes son increíbles. Sigan siendo como son, sigan leyendo, y sigan disfrutando la hermosa vida que Dios les brindó.**_

 _ **Lo lamento, ando un poco sentimental hoy.**_

 _ **Gracias. Espero sus favs y reviews. Son lo que me inspira a seguir aquí y no borrar mi cuenta y echar mi sueño por la borda.**_


End file.
